Scrabble Confusion
by insomniaisgoodforyou
Summary: Sora and Riku drag Ansem,Sephiroth,Axel,and Zexion over for a game of Scrabble.I know,my summary sucks.Just please read it!
1. That's two words Sora

Ash: Heyas! I'm back!

Chaos and Skye: NOOOOO!sob in agony

Ash: Oh cheer up! I won't keep you against your will again. I'll just keep you both for one story/oneshot.So be happyor I'll keep you longer. Now do the disclaimer!

Chaos:cowers in fearFine!

Skye:Ash doesn't own KingdomHearts or a Scrabble copy.She doesn't even own her own sanity.

Ash:Ain't that the truth.Oh and so you know what order the people are in its clockwise:Sora,Ansem,Sephiroth,Riku,Axel,Zexion.

* * *

"Aww,come on Ansem! Just one game of Scrabble!"

"Fine."

Ansem sat down next to Sephiroth, who had apparently been drug into this awful game too. Sephiroth looked at him and strated to sob in defeat. Riku and Axel pointed and laughed at the oddly pathetic looking ex-general's emotionally melt-down. Sora and Zexion just sat there staring and in Zexion's case, shaking their heads in sympathy.

Ansem stared at the two Unknowns and glared while trying his hardest to get Seph to stop crying.

"can we just start this evil godforsaklen game so that I can get back to trying to rule the world!"Ansem yelled.

Riku snickered. "well of course Ansem. Whatever you want."

Ansem glared harder.

Axel laughed maniacally and set up the game. After he passed out the letters everyone looked at one another.

"Well?Who's going first?" Sora asked.

Everyone looked at him. Then looked at each other. Then back at Sora.

"Why don't you go first Sora." Zexion replied.

"Ok. It's your funeral." Sora laid down his letters."K-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E."

Ansem laid down his letters."D-A-R-K-N-E-S-S."

"M-A-K-O."

"P-O-W-E-R."

"P-Y-R-O."

"I-L-L-U-S-I-O-N."

"L-I-G-H-T."

"D-A-R-K."

"S-H-I-N-R-A."

"S-O-U-L-E-A-T-E-R."

"P-Y-R-O-M-A-N-I-A-C."

"F-R-A-G-M-E-N-T."

* * *

After what must have been five hours, the game finally stopped because:a) all the players were passed out on the floor;b)Ash and Kat walked into the messy,battle-scarred living room and found them unconscious.

After some much needed medical assistance and food, all the aforementioned players walked back into the living room and looked at the game board to see who had won the game. Much to their surprise, the last word had been played by Sora.

"K-I-N-G-D-O-M-H-E-A-R-T-S."

Everyone looked at Sora and sweatdropped in frustration/confusion.

"Look Sora. That's not a word. That's a phrase or a fragment of a sentence. I forget which it is. But that's not the point. You can't play something that's not a word."Ash stated in as calm a manner as possible.

"But then why did you let Sephiroth put down Masamune?" Sora pointed out.

"Well, technically, that's the name of his weapon."Kat tried to explain.

"So?" Sora pouted.

"So it's not against the rules. But fine, we'll let you have that last word. But just you wait until next Saturday!Then I will defeat you Sora!"Ansem cackled maniacally until a bug flew into his throat.

* * *

Ash: Now then. Many of you might be thinking along the lines of,'I've never read any of her stories.'or,'Who is this crazy person?' or my personal favorite,'Shut up you fag/Shut up you moron!'.Ah well, you see, I realy have typed a lot of stories. I've just never posted them. 

Chaos: Why am I still here? You let Skye go!

Ash:Not until you say it.

Chaos:Fine.R&R people. PLEASE!HELP ME!

Ash:SHUT UP YOU!hits him on the head with Amy's hammerOh, I guess I'll continue if I get at least four reveiws for this story.


	2. Author's Note or Please,Kill Me

AUTHOR'S 

**NOTE**

Ash: Heyas y'all! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated yet. I have the story all planned out, but I keep forgetting the notebook it's all in at a friend's house… and so I can't really update if I don't know my story line… I'M SO SORRY MY DEAR READERS!YOU"VE FAITHFULLY REVEIWED MY STORY AND YET EVEN WITH 6 REVEIWS WHEN I SAID I WOULD UPDATE AFTER 4,I STILL HAVEN'T UPDATED!I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY!

Chaos: Poor Ash…I knew her well…well….actually no. I didn't.Update you moronic authoress! You're being really mean and horrible to the only people who would ever review this shit! UPDATE ALREADY AND STOP TRYING TO GET THE READER'S PITY!

Ash: Well…you didn't have to be so mean to me…just for that…you're going to stay here for a few more chapters!And then we'll switch to torturing Skye!

Chaos: Great…….


	3. Demyx and the doodlebug

Ash: Ahhhh, the simplicities of life…

Chaos: What?

Ash: Someone asked if Ansem was DiZ, or if he was Xehanort's heatless.

Chaos: Hmmmm…Well? You going to explain?

Ash: Sure as hell I am. Listen people. In any of my fics, Ansem the Wise is DiZ and Ansem is Xehanort's heartless. It's easier to spell.

Chaos: Ahhhh…I see…

Ash: Anyways, thank you to all the people who have reviewed! You all have my eternal gratitude. TT Also, to the faithful reviewer who is a grammar fanatic, I understand. I also have a grammar-complex. It's just that I did that author's note while doing what seemed like hundreds of last minute homework assignments. School is sooooo unforgiving and cruel!

Disclaimer: I don't own the bishies in this fic. I barely own myself and Kat owns herself.

Chapter 2:

Again on Saturday, all of our favorite bishies are assembled at our clueless author's house. But there are new characters to introduce. First, Axel managed to drag Demyx, Roxas, and Zexion over, and Riku managed Sora, Cloud, Leon, Sephiroth, and Ansem. Ash and Kat called Twilight Town Hospital's ER to reserve 10 beds. DiZ, the doctor somehow, OKed the call and awaited their dreaded arrival in as much (or lack thereof) calm and collectiveness as possible.

Roxas and Zexion were dragged there against their will, and thus were appointed the judges of the game to be so that Sora wouldn't pull another stunt like last time.

After setting up the game, they all sat down to begin. The order was left to right: Sora, Ansem, Axel, Sephiroth, Riku, Demyx, Cloud, and then Leon. For this game of 8 they had needed to find and set up 2 Scrabble boards, and that's no easy task in my house let me tell you. Anyways, Ash and Kat immediately got up to leave. Ash, however, paused near the door.

"Don't destroy my house-again. GOT IT!" She bellowed.

Everyone huddled in a corner together and nodded. Now, that's an amazing feat considering the two winged men and all the weapons…Creepy sight really. ((Get's a shoe thrown at her)) OW! Okay! I'll shut up! God!

Anyway, they all stared at Sora.

Sora gulped and placed down his tiles. And so, the game that could frighten a grown, homicidal, winged-man began.

"Oathkeeper."

"Glaive."

"Chakram." ((Please note that that is Axel's weapons' name, and so is an actual word.))

"Katana."

"Sword."

"Sitar."

"Kata."

"Gunblade."

"Destiny."

"Radiant."

"Twilight."

"Midgar."

"Island."

"Oblivion."

"Nibelheim."

"Bastion."

And so on and so forth.

5 more hours later…

Ash and Kat returned from the National Video Games Convention© at Disney Castle. Don't ask. Just don't.

They looked at the slash marks, scorch marks, random feathers, pieces of leather, torn pages, and unconscious bodies everywhere. Ash sighed and shook her head as Kat grabbed one of Axel's chakrams and immediately fell down because of the immense weight. She looked at Roxas and Zexion who were behind an overturned table. Roxas had out his Keyblades and Zexion was behind an extremely large Webster's dictionary. Kat stared at the dictionary and then looked at Ash, who was calling someone.

"Yo, RENO! WAKE UP MORON!" Ash yelled into her house phone. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH THESE BUGGERS! YOU FISH MONKEY!"

"Wait! You never asked me to! That was Cid!" Reno yelled back indignantly.

"Oh." Ash looked rather thoughtful for a moment. "Sorry 'bout that, Re'."

"No prob'. Now just get them to DiZ so I can sleep off my hangover." Reno said tiredly. "Goodnight Ash."

"Hey, Reno, before I go…It's noon."

"So?"

"…Good point Reno. Later."

And so, DiZ cured the 10 almost dead, infuriated characters and life continued. And Demyx won the game by spelling 'Doodlebug', which is completely irrelevant. So, everything was normal…until the next Saturday that is…

Ash: There you go!

Chaos: R&R!

Ash: Flamers will be used to help Axel burn my homework as firewood. If I get 10 reviews, I'll update.


	4. Where oh where do Ash and Kat go?

Anyways, I'm back. I went on hiatus or something for awhile, so yeah.

Chaos: She's just lazy.

SHUT UP YOU!

Chaos: Okay, fine! Geez…. Anyways, Ash doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts 2. That is the almighty and godlike property of Disney and Square. All she owns is her sketchbook and some pencils. So please don't sue us Square! We don't wanna get sued!

Chapter 3:

Where oh where do Ash and Kat always go?

You know what? I think we're all wondering where Ash and Kat really go. So I'll write about that. ((Chaos: Lazy……))

Once upon a time there was a lovely ex-Turk gunman named Vincent Valentine. Now, Vincent has had a long and dreadful life ((Vincent: Hey!)), so I won't write about that.

One day, Vincent had this wonderful idea while cleaning Cerberus to create a yaoi convention at Disney Castle. So he climbed into his awesome Gummi ship and set sail to Disney Castle to propose the idea to the king. However, Mickey wasn't there, so he asked Queen Minnie instead. Luckily for him, Queen Minnie was a yaoi fangirl and immediately agreed with the idea.

Months later, the first annual Yaoi Convention was held. To Vincent's surprise, millions of fans had shown up for the grand convention opening. He was overjoyed at the turn out and held another one the next year. There have been Yaoi Conventions held every year after that.

Among the original participants were Ash and Kat. They have been some of the most loyal sponsors and show up every year. They also contribute the most AkuRoku and DemyxXAxel yaoi in every year.

And so, that is where Ash and Kat always run off to every chapter. That or they hang/ sleep over at Reno's house while watching their AkuRoku smut. It's a very sad life.

…

Oh well.

And so, that is the story.

Chaos and Alastor: Bullshit!

Alastor: You're the laziest writer in the world!

Chaos: ((sighs)) Oh well. Let's give up for now Alastor. Read and Review or Ash won't update again.

Yeah. I'll update if I get 16 reviews. And it'll be longer.


End file.
